


Laundry

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [31]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: Laundry
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal
Series: Prompted ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1359064
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Laundry

Rhett stares at the pile of dirty clothes feeling overwhelmed. How come didn’t his Mama ever show him how to do this? When he still lived at home – not that long ago since college has barely started – his clothes just went to the basket and then appeared clean into his closet. What happened in between dirty and clean, had remained a mystery to Rhett. An enigma he now very much needed to solve.

You’re supposed to separate, right? Rhett remembers hearing that somewhere. He picks up a sock and then another, scrutinizing them as if he has any idea what separating laundry means. By size? By type of clothes? By color? It has to be color, right? That makes sense. But does that mean that he has to wash every color separately? That doesn’t seem sensible. He only owns one red shirt. You shouldn’t just wash one shirt, right? That’s wasteful.

The door opens behind him, and Rhett turns to see Link stepping into the room with a basket full of freshly washed clothes. Rhett feels his cheeks flaming. Link knows how to do this. Of course, he does. Link’s smart. Link had slipped into the college experience with such ease that it almost frightens Rhett. Link’s already got a study group, and when they went to get coffee, the cashier remembered Link and started to chat with him as if they were old friends.

Rhett’s not jealous, though. At least, that’s what he tells himself. He loves the fact that Link is outgoing and friendly. It’s always been like that, and it trickles down to Rhett too. But he can’t help but wonder… Maybe Link doesn’t need Rhett that much anymore now that they are here. Especially if Rhett embarrasses him somehow. Like by not knowing how to do laundry.

“Hey, man. Whatcha doing?” Link asks, interrupting Rhett’s spiraling thoughts.

“I don’t know how to do laundry,” Rhett blurts out, panicked and wide-eyed. His heart is hammering in his chest, and he feels like a vice is slowly squeezing around it.

Link stops in his tracks, tilts his head, and –after what feels like an eternity to Rhett – smiles.

“That’s okay, bo. I’ll make you a deal. I’ll do your laundry if you make dinner?“

“Really?” Rhett asks, relief crashing over him. Link’s smile melts the icy chill that’s been forming inside him.

“Oh, yeah. I love doing laundry. And you know I hate cooking.”

“You mean you _can’t_ cook,” Rhett says with a giggle.

“Eh, po-ta-to, po-tah-toh,” Link says with a smirk and gathers Rhett’s laundry into the basket after he’s dumped his clothes onto the couch. “Anyway… That’s why we have each other!”

Rhett feels warm all over, and without really thinking about it, steps up to Link and hugs him tight. Link freezes for a second, but then he melts into the hug, wrapping his arms awkwardly around Rhett’s waist.

“Thank you,” Rhett mutters.

“For what?”

“For being my friend.”

“As if I have any other choice at this point,” Link says with an eye roll, obviously trying to steer away from the sincerity. But Rhett won’t let him off that easily.

“I mean it. Really. You’re the best. And I wouldn’t wanna share my life with anyone other than you.”

Rhett catches the flushing of Link cheeks before he presses his face against Rhett’s chest and mutters into his shirt: “Me neither.”


End file.
